


Three Nerds In A Coffee Shop

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Darcy doesn't have the best flirting techniques, Jane is flustered and Helen is a secret spy.





	Three Nerds In A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr!

“Jane, if you’re gonna keep staring, she’s gonna notice you.” Jane yelped and spilled coffee all over the counter when Darcy unexpectedly came up behind her. 

“I-I wasn’t-I mean-I was gonna ask you-” Jane spluttered, hastily mopping up the mess but only really spreading it. 

“Relax.” Darcy said, stealing the towel out of her hands and quickly wiping down the counter. “She’s cute, but we don’t know if…you know.  _Both_  of us.” 

“She seems nice.” Jane said anxiously. “She already knows we’re dating too so..”

“Worrywart.” Darcy said affectionately. “Go make some more coffee before other people start lining up. I’ll talk to her.” 

“This is gonna be a disaster.” Jane muttered, and Darcy fake-swooned against the register. 

“I can’t believe this!” Darcy said, putting a hand over her face. “I am perfectly capable of wooing pretty women. I got you didnt I?” 

“You spilled a smoothie on my shirt, got distracted by my tits, offered to clean it and flirted  _badly_  with the worst pick-up lines ever the entire time.” Jane said flatly, but was trying not to smile.   
“Ooh you’re right.” Darcy said, looking over at where Helen was sitting surrounded by science papers. “Should I ‘accidentally’ spill coffee on her?” 

“No!” Jane hissed, then frowned. “Wait you spilled a smoothie on me on purpose?” 

“Uh, looks like she needs more coffee!” Darcy said, then bolted out behind the counter. 

(Thankfully, Darcy did not spill coffee on Helen, Helen apparently did like horrible cheesy pickup lines just like Jane secretly did, and Jane pretty much flipped her shit when she realized she was talking to  _Helen Cho_  and Helen freaked out that she was talking to  _Jane Foster_. Darcy was mostly just happy that Jane and Helen could nerd babble at each other and actually understand.)


End file.
